


make the yuletide gay

by commanderofraccoons



Series: parental regina and janis [1]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, ik it’s a santa thing so it’d be christmas but big emphasis on holidays instead, santa is regina who’s lost a bet btw, this fic taught me that writing as a toddler is hard, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderofraccoons/pseuds/commanderofraccoons
Summary: “She was planning to leave— really, she was— but what she saw happen next shocked her to the very spot. Mommy leaned in and kissed Santa, who quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her enthusiastically.”orJanis and Regina’s daughter sees mommy kissing Santa Claus.





	make the yuletide gay

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve actually had this written since Halloween night, but I never ended up posting it. My plan was to write a holiday series for Rejanis during December, but that kinda fell through fast. I know the holidays are over, but I figured I’d post this anyway. Also, since it’s a little confusing coming from a four year old’s perspective, their daughter calls Janis mommy and Regina momma.

She was supposed to have been sleeping for hours now. Her mommas had tightly tucked her in, kissed her on her forehead and both cheeks, read her a short story, and wished her a Merry Christmas.

 

And they had warned her to stay in bed or else Santa wouldn’t come.

 

But wouldn’t Santa skip over their house if she was awake in her new toddler bed?

 

That’s what that one song always told Addie, but that didn’t explain the loud crash from the floor below. Much like the  _ ‘Twas the Night Before Christmas _ story her mommas had read to her a few hours before, Addie sprang from her small bed, the comforters gathering at the edge of her footboard, and stood in front of her bedroom door. The noise sounded like it came from her living room, which was where she and her mommas had decorated their large Christmas tree a few weeks before. Addie had even been the one to place the star at the top of their tree after her mommas both lifted her up high enough to reach.

 

That was where Santa would be delivering her gifts.

 

He must’ve come through the sitting room chimney, despite her being very much awake. Maybe Santa doesn’t actually know if you’re sleeping or not, and that’s just what the adults have to tell their kids? Or maybe he didn’t want to skip Addie over for not being asleep, since she’d been such a good girl this past year? That’s what her Uncle Damian had said, anyway.

 

_ But, _ the small girl thought,  _ why wouldn’t he be using his inside voice and footsteps?  _ It was like Santa wanted her to come downstairs.

 

The main staircase leading from the second floor to the first was a spiral one and also quite large. Because of its size, Addie sometimes struggled to walk up and down it by herself, since her arm couldn’t reach the top of the railing. She turned herself around, placing her booty-covered feet on the first step and her pudgy hands on the carpeted floor. With determination, and her tongue peeking between her handful of teeth, she slowly crawled her way down the marble steps backwards.

 

The noise had quieted considerably, but when Addie was about halfway down the stairs, she heard whispering and immediately peeked her head between the railings that overlooked the living room. 

 

Her mommy!

 

Her mommy was facing her direction but hadn’t noticed she was there yet. She was considering turning back around before she could see her, but she realized the whispering was her mommy speaking to a red-clad figure.

 

Santa?

 

Her mommy was talking to Santa! No wonder there were no gifts under the tree yet.

 

Maybe it was about how Addie had been during the year. Sometimes her mommas would offhandedly mention that Santa’s gifts cost them money, and that they had to pay him for what he gives her. Her momma was usually the one who handled that sort of thing, though— momma said mommy didn’t really have a knack for it. 

 

Mommy was standing close to Santa— the kind of close that confused Addie. She was smiling softly in the same way mommy would smile at momma, and Santa seemed to be much different in physical appearance than what Addie had been told. This Santa didn’t exactly look like he ate milk and cookies everywhere he went.

 

Mommy was laughing now, but she hadn’t looked up to see Addie yet. She was planning to leave— really, she was— but what she saw happen next shocked her to the very spot. Mommy leaned in and kissed Santa, who quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her enthusiastically.

 

Addie didn’t understand… what about momma? And Mrs. Claus? She felt her bottom lip wobble a bit, and tears were beginning to form in her eyes. A little quicker and not as quietly as before, Addie crawled her way back up the stairs and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to the room her mommas shared. The door, however, was wide open, and no one was in it. The bed didn’t even look like it’d been slept in that night.

 

She was ready to start sobbing out of pure confusion when her mommy appeared in the doorway behind her.

 

“Addie? What are you doing up?” Her eyes seemed panicked, and she quickened toward her with her arms out wide. 

 

Addie flinched away from her, and her mommy’s face flickered with hurt. She crouched down to her level, keeping eye contact with her.

 

“Were you downstairs just now? You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

 

Tears were lightly rolling down Addie’s cheeks by this point, and she tried wiping them away with her chubby knuckle. “Why were you kissin’ Santa? I want momma.”

 

Mommy seemed surprised; she opened and closed her mouth a few times, most likely out of loss of words. She placed her hands on Addie’s arms and seemed to be contemplating something.

 

“I’m sorry for the way that must’ve looked to you.” She lightly rubbed the goosebumps on Addie’s arms, voice becoming softer as she went on. “But that wasn’t Santa, sweetheart. That was just momma dressed as Santa.”

 

Addie blinked, her tears stopping now, but she felt more confused than ever. Why was her momma dressed as Santa on Christmas Eve night? Wasn’t she and mommy supposed to be sleeping too? Or at least in bed? It was past all of their bed times, after all. Santa’s job was to deliver the gifts on Christmas, so why was momma in his costume down in their living room? Was Santa not coming? Had Uncle Damian lied about her not being a good girl that year? Oh no, she was getting coal, and maybe momma was trying to pretend their gifts were from Santa when really—

 

“Regina! Come up here, please.” Mommy sighed loudly, studying her young toddler’s face. She was still crouching, though it looked a bit like she was losing balance while trying to speak to her daughter.

 

In the doorway, the thin red-clad figure slowly stepped into view. Her momma had a fake white beard hanging from her nose, and her regular hair hung in curls down her shoulders. In another situation, Addie would’ve laughed— her momma would never wear something like this. She was dressed completely in Santa’s suit from head to toe, with the hat placed precariously on the top of her head. Momma’s face seemed a little hesitant, and she was looking between both mommy and Addie.

 

“Janis, what are you—“

 

“Santa hasn’t come yet,” Mommy quickly interrupted, suddenly smiling at Addie brightly. “Momma’s had this costume to celebrate the holidays for a while, baby. That’s all. He hasn’t come yet because you’re not sleeping.”

 

Momma slowly nodded from the doorway, her own mouth twitching up into a smile from behind her beard. Addie looked down for a moment, trying to form her thoughts. Her momma was just dressed as Santa because it was Christmas? So she had seen her mommy kissing her momma, a sight she sees countless times a day.

 

“Oh.”

 

“How about we tuck you in again and you actually go to sleep this time?” Mommy playfully tapped her fingers against Addie’s arm, a hopeful smile on her face now.

 

Addie reached both of her arms out to her, suddenly feeling quite tired from all the energy she exerted in the last few minutes or so. Mommy gladly lifted her up and into her shoulder, and when they passed momma in the doorway, she leaned over and kissed her on her cheek, the hairs from the beard tickling the girl’s face.

 

“Just a few more hours, and you’ll get to open your presents.”

 

* * *

  
  


“Christ, Janis, that really was close.” Regina was back downstairs again, now on a bit of a time crunch to get all of Addie’s gifts laid out neatly like Santa had done it. Regina was a bit of a perfectionist when it came to the whole set up, and Janis was more than willing to let her handle it. They had tucked Addie in again, opting out of another bedtime story this time around. Janis had checked up on her upstairs a few minutes before, only to find that the girl was actually asleep this time. “I thought you were gonna end up telling her the truth.”

 

“No, I couldn’t do that. She’s only four. That’s way too young to know.” Janis pulled a small square gift from the red sack, smiling lopsidedly after reading the tag. “Oh, for me? You shouldn’t have.”

 

Regina snorted slightly and lightly smacked her on the arm, motioning to be handed more gifts. “Thanks to you trying to get in my big red pants, we’re behind schedule now. If you didn’t hear her running up the steps, our daughter would’ve thought you were into old bearded fat men her entire life.”

 

“Me  _ laughing  _ at you in that suit actually saved us, thank you. How would I have covered our asses if we would’ve started putting the gifts out already? Now she just thinks you have a Santa kink. Cute.”

 

Regina shot a glare her way, but Janis failed to wipe the smile from her face. 

 

“You were laughing because I tripped over the couch in these dumb boots. All because of the stupid bet  _ you  _ made me lose.”

 

“Yes, heels you can do daily, but big snow boots are a no from you. Noted.”

 

Regina ignored her, instead focused on straightening the dollhouse accessories Addie had asked Santa for in her letter. There were gifts scattered all over the entire living room, frankly, and though they weren’t all addressed to their daughter, they knew she was in for a wonderful fourth Christmas. Both sides of their families would be in their foyer in the morning, alongside their close friends— all of which would be bringing even more gifts for their spoiled only child. Janis never would’ve imagined this kind of future for herself, especially not with who her wife ended up being, but she absolutely wasn’t complaining. 

 

“You should’ve eaten a few Kalteens before you put the suit on, though,” Janis continued, unable to stop the dig from their past coming out.

 

“That’s not funny.”

 

“You’re smiling.”

 

“Only because this beard is itching my mouth.”

 

Janis stepped toward her suddenly, the array of gifts now forgotten on the floor. She grabbed the bottom of the beard and pulled it down so it was lying underneath Regina’s chin. “We never got to finish what we started.” Keeping her hand buried in the beard, Janis leaned in for a kiss that her Santa once again returned. Only this time, their young daughter was asleep on the floor above them, dreaming about Christmas morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me: kleksuh.tumblr.com


End file.
